Game, Set, W.A.R
by Scullyspice
Summary: My entry into the hallowed halls of W.A.R. - Women against Race-ism


Game, Set, W.A.R. By: Sara Metz 

DAY 1 The petite blond girl dressed in black scaled the telephone pole. She opened the junction box and removed a small black device from the wires. "You really ought to be a little more cautious, Bannon." Sara said. "Really, with all these people out to get you, I'd think you'd watch out." She slid down the pole and entered her black Explorer. Once inside, she hooked up the device to her stereo and ran through the calls made out of the Quest Compound in Palm Key, Florida that day. She fast-forwarded through most of the calls, especially Dr. Quest's business calls. But then she struck gold. "This is Jessie Bannon. I need to reserve a court for tomarrow at one. My partner? Diana Lesky.Court ten. Thanks." Eureka! Hopefully Jessie can tell me where to find - and humiliate - her father. This thought made her chuckle. DAY 2 "Hello? Diana? This is Jessie. Yeah, I've got to cancel. I've have a bad cough. I'll cancel the court. Ok, bye!" Sara hung up the phone. Step One, complete, she thought. She walked into the bathroom. Hair dye is too messy, but how about hair mascara? Sara added large chunks of red, green and blue highlight to her hair, and strung in beads. Finally, she put on tennis clothes and headed out to the courts. "Hi. Have you seen a girl with black hair about my height? I was supposed to meet her here." Sara lied. "No, I'm sorry. I'm waiting, too." Jessie said. "i'm going to go in and check. I'll check for you, too." Sara said. "Okay, thanks." After walking into the clubhouse, she sat around for a minute before returning outside. "Well, it seems that both our partners flaked out on us. D you want to play together? We're here, so it's a waste to leave without playing." Sara mentally crossed her fingers. "Sure, why not? I'm on court ten. Let's go play!" Jessie said with a smile. About 2 hours later, after a vigerous game, Sara and Jessie sat and talked. "So your parents are divorced? That's a bummer, mine, too." A blatent lie, but compassion and understanding make people open up a lot easier. "So do you have step-parents?" "No, though my dad could certainly have a lot. He's always at this bar on 5th street trying to pick up women." Jessie muttered angrily. "That must suck. I'm sorry." Sara said. "Yeah. Oh, there's Jonny. He's giving me a ride home. You need one?" "No, that's okay. Thanks anyway!" Sara replied. With luck, her mission would bring Race Bannon to his senses on how much he hurt his daughter. DAY 3 Sara stood in front of the mirror of the bathroom. She wore a leather ensamble that looked like it was out of Austin Powers, and a black wig. With make-up and hair spray, she looked 25 instead of 15. She was planning on going to the bar Jessie had told her about. Once at the Quest Compound, she would wreak her revenge. At the Pennsylvainia Pub, Sara took a seat at the bar.Soon, a white haired man sat down next to her and said "What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" "I don't know, what?" Sara was not going to act like a bimbo, no matter what. "You're feisty. I like that." Race said. "why don't we go back to my place?" "That would be great." She followed him out to his car. Once inside the gates of the Quest Compound, she slid her hands behind his neck - "Are you going to give me a massage?" -and cut off blood flow to his head. He became unconcious in a matter of seconds. She dragged out a make-up kit and bagan application. She hen retrieved Race's gate card. Sara drove Race out to an intersection in the middle of town, where she propped him up against a lamp post, placing a sign that said 'I'm a poor, homeless clown.' in his hand and an empty coffee can at his feet. She took several pictures with her digital camera, and sent out copies to all the W.A.R. members via her laptop. Sara climbed into the car and drove it back to the compound. She used the scan card to get in and out. She packed up and drove to the airport. When she opened up her laptop and turned it on, the prompt came up - I DECLARE. Sara entered WAR. THE END 


End file.
